


Remember

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He remembers the hot dry summers of California.</i> A stream of consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

He remembers her lilting, beautiful Southern accent, the sheen of her blonde hair in the light and the way her eyes sparkled with happiness or mirth. The musical quality of her laughter, especially when he was the one she was laughing at, the warmth of her body next to his at night, and the softness of her skin.

He remembers the nervous, happy smile she wore as he fumbled for the engagement ring and a similar one the night she told him of her first pregnancy. He remembers the look if bliss as they were handed their baby daughter and the immense grin that spread across her face as his finger was gripped tightly by the tiny baby cradled in his arms.

He remembers the expression of joy and love as he was elected Governor and President; the pride shining in her eyes as he was sworn in, their children, friends and family surrounding them.

He remembers the hot dry summers of California, the cold biting winters of Washington covered in snow and the immense, seemingly endless, heat of her Southern home state. He remembers the cool shade of their retirement house in Carolina and the expression of peace as she walked around it, her first grandchild cradled close to her white haired shoulder.

Sam remembers the way he held Ainsley’s hand in the hospital, her face nearly as pale as her hair, the way he talked quietly to her and she slipped away with a smile on her face, his kiss on her forehead and their hands still joined.


End file.
